Dearest Marionette
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: Virus tanpa nama itu membuat hampir seluruh umat manusia berubah menjadi boneka tanpa akal pikiran. Manusia benar-benar berubah menjadi monster yang memangsa sesamanya. Di kejadian July Nightmare itu, Aku menemukan seorang gadis yang ketakutan meminta tolong kepadaku. "Tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu." Dan sejak hari itu, aku memutuskan untuk melindungi Rin, apapun yang terjadi.
1. Chapter 1: Bayangan yang menari

"Aku melihatnya," Ucap gadis itu, pelan dan ketakutan. "Matanya memandang kita, seolah berkata bahwa kitalah yang akan ia bunuh selanjutnya."

Gadis itu gemetar hebat, kata-kata apapun seperti tidak bisa menenangkan dirinya yang sudah diambang kematian. Aku menelan ludah, seraya membawa gadis itu ke dalam dekapanku perlahan.

"Tidak apa-apa," Ucapku. "Aku akan melindungimu."

.

.

.

_**Dearest Marionette**_

_**Author: Nacchan Sakura**_

_._

_Chapter 1: Bayangan yang menari_

_._

_._

_._

"Kalian dengar tidak, ribut-ribut dari kelas C tadi?"

"Ah, iya, aku dengar… itu pasti dia lagi 'kan? Anak yang sedikit gangguan jiwa itu."

"Iya, namanya….. Rin Kagamine, bukan?"

Aku berjalan melewati tiga gadis yang sedang berbincang itu, dan dengan **sengaja** menabrak salah satu gadis yang membawa beberapa tumpukan buku. Namun sebelum puluhan kata protes gadis itu dilontarkan, aku menatap dingin gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah muda itu.

Ketiga gadis itu terdiam dan menutup rapat mulut mereka, begitu tahu siapa sosok yang menabrak mereka hingga terjatuh. Mereka dengan cepat mengambil buku-buku yang berjatuhan dan berlari meninggalkan aku.

"Rin adalah saudara perempuanku yang manis," Gumamku diantara keramaian. "Tak ada yang boleh menyakitinya."

.

.

.

Tahun 20xx, 10 tahun setelah tragedi _July Nightmare_ terjadi. Dunia yang sudah seperti akan hancur, kini telah kembali menjadi bumi yang kembali normal seperti dulu kala.

_July Nightmare, _tragedy yang mungkin sekarang benar-benar terlalu menakutkan untuk diingat. Dimana hampir seluruh umat manusia terkena suatu virus yang membuat mereka menjadi monster pemangsa sesama yang kehilangan akal.

Mungkin sedikit mirip dengan _Zombie_, hanya saja, virus ini bisa dihilangkan dengan sebuah penawar yang kini mungkin sudah jadi sangat, sangat langka.

Sekarang, beberapa orang yang terkena virus itu sudah sehat kembali seperti sedia kala. Ada juga yang sebagian sudah mati karena harus dibunuh secara mau tidak mau.

Dan ada juga yang menjadi _Half Doll_ karena gagal menerima reaksi dari penawar virus tersebut.

_Half Doll,_ Virus ini tidak berbahaya—orang yang terkena virus ini tidak akan menjadi monster pemakan manusia seperti yang terjadi pada _July Nightmare._ Orang yang terkena virus ini hanya akan menjadi manusia yang tak punya emosi, seperti boneka. Namun jika mereka berusaha mengingat bagaimana caranya mendapatkan emosi itu kembali, akibatnya fatal.

Mereka bisa saja terbangun kembali menjadi Zombie, atau kehilangan kendali dan tanpa sadar mengamuk dan berteriak.

Seperti..

"Rin!" Aku membuka pintu ruang kesehatan sedikit keras—membuat Dokter di Ruang kesehatan sedikit menatap tajam ke arahku. Aku mengabaikan tatapan tajam itu dan berjalan ke arah Rin, adikku yang sedang memandang keluar jendela. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Rin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku, dan mengangguk perlahan—ia tak mengucapkan apapun, ia juga tidak tersenyum. Tapi reaksinya yang seperti itu sudah cukup agar aku bisa bernafas lega.

"Lain kali, kau diam saja jika ada yang mengataimu, ya? Tubuh dan otakmu belum mampu mengingat emosi, tapi yang pasti, tadi kau 'mencoba' untuk marah, 'kan?"

"Mereka mengataimu." Jawab Rin, datar. "Mereka tidak mengataiku. Mereka mengatakan hal buruk tentangmu. Aku... aku tidak terima.. karen—" Rin menghentikan kata-katanya seketika—rasa sakit dan sesak itu muncul lagi, rasa sakit yang muncul jika Rin berusaha mengingat suatu emosi yang tak bisa teringat.

"Rin, sudahlah..." Aku menepuk pelan punggung gadis yang rapuh itu. "Lain kali, biarkan saja mereka. Aku tidak keberatan dikatai apapun, aku tidak akan sedih, aku tidak akan marah. Aku sama seperti Rin, jika kau tidak merasakan apapun, maka aku juga tidak."

"_Karena kita berdua adalah sama."_

_._

_._

_._

Rintik-rintik hujan membasahi kaca jendela, suaranya yang sedikit menganggu entah kenapa membuat diriku merasakan betapa sunyinya rumah ini.

Padahal, di saat umurku masih 6 tahun, begitu terasa sekali ramainya rumah ini. Ayah dan Ibu yang setiap hari menunggu di ruang makan, Ibu yang selalu membuatkan aku _Pancake_ untuk sarapan, Ayah yang selalu menyapaku sambil membaca koran,

Dan aku yang tersenyum bahagia, dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang begitu sayang kepadaku.

Setidaknya... sampai mereka semua direnggut oleh Virus _Doll_ sialan itu.

"Len, aku lapar.."

Suara kecil itu mengantarkanku kembali kepada kenyataan, membuat semua kenangan masa laluku buyar menjadi memori yang sebaiknya tak perlu diingat kembali. Aku menoleh, dan tersenyum ke arah Rin yang menatapku dengan tatapan kosong.

Hanya dia yang kini kumiliki,

Hanya dia yang kini akan aku lindungi.

"Bagaimana kalau _Pancake_ dengan sirup rasa Jeruk? Jeruk adalah makanan kesukaanmu, bukan?" Ucapku sambil tertawa kecil, yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Rin. "Tunggu disini, ya?"

Rin—dia adalah adikku satu-satunya, yang tersisa dari segala yang aku miliki. Namun.. tubuhnya rentan, karena ia mengidap penyakit _Half Doll_yang masih belum diketahui apa penawarnya.

Aku menyayangi Rin. Aku yang akan melindunginya.

Tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun menyakitinya, aku tak ragu untuk melenyapkan siapapun yang berusaha mengambilnya dariku.

Aku mencintai gadis tanpa emosi itu, lebih dari saudara—setidaknya, lebih dari apa yang sudah kujanjikan.

Rin Hatsune—itulah nama asli dari 'adik'ku ini. Ia sebetulnya adalah gadis yang aku temui saat kejadian _July Nightmare_, ia kehilangan orang tuanya, sama sepertiku. Dan akhirnya, kami memutuskan untuk menjadi keluarga karena sama-sama tak memiliki siapapun.

Aku tak akan pernah melupakannya, hari dimana ia menatapku seperti anak yang kehilangan arah—hari dimana ia meminta pertolongan padaku bagaikan anak yang sudah tidak punya harapan hidup.

Semenjak saat itu, aku memutuskan untuk selalu melindunginya, apapun yang terjadi.

"Len... Len...?"

"A-ah?" Aku kembali terbangun dari lamunanku ketika Rin memanggil namaku. Rin kemudian menunjukkan jarinya ke arah wajan yang sedang kupakai untuk membuat _Pancake_.

"Pancake.. gosong..."

"Eh—HWAA!"

.

.

.

"Damai sekali disini~" Seorang gadis tertawa kecil dibalik jubah hitam yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajah dan tubuhnya. Malam yang hanya ditemani oleh terangnya bulan membuat wajahnya tak terlihat jelas—yang pasti, orang itu tersenyum lebar layaknya _Cheshire Cat_.

"Kalau terlalu sunyi seperti ini rasanya kurang seru.."

"_Bagaimana kalau kita ulang lagi kejadian July Nightmare 10 tahun yang lalu?"_

.

.

.

Manusia adalah mahluk yang tak akan pernah merasa puas,

Jika ia sudah diberikan sesuatu yang layak untuk hidupnya, ia akan meminta lebih.

Bahkan jika manusia memohon untuk kebahagiaan..

Pasti waktu akan merusak kebahagiaan itu.

"_Kali ini, bagaimana kita akan bertahan?"_

_**To Be Continued**_


	2. Chapter 2: Sejarah yang terulang

"Tadi malam, aku bermimpi.."

"Mimpi?" Aku menuangkan teh _Earl Gray _yang masih hangat ke dalam cangkir berwarna oranye milik Rin, sementara gadis di depanku masih mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah yang tak tentu.

"_July Nightmare yang kedua... sudah dimulai."_

.

.

.

_**Dearest Marionette**_

_**Author: Nacchan Sakura**_

_._

_Chapter 2: __Sejarah yang terulang_

_._

_._

_._

"Celaka, kita sudah telat, Rin!" Aku berlari seraya menarik pelan tangan Rin, memastikan agar aku tidak menyakitinya. "Kau bisa berlari 'kan? Kalau lelah atau merasa sakit, biar aku—"  
**"Aneh."**

Kata-kata yang menjadi jawaban Rin sukses membuatku berhenti berlari dan berkata, 'Eh?'. Rin menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, lalu ia menarik satu alisnya ke atas.

'_-Walau harus kau akui wajahnya tadi kelihatan sedikit imut, bukan?'_

'_**Diam'**_, jawabku pada suara aneh yang terkadang berbicara di dalam otakku. Lalu mataku kembali melihat ke arah Rin.

"Kenapa rasanya jalan ini sepi sekali? Kemana anak-anak sekolah kita yang biasanya pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama? Jalanan ini kan jalan satu-satunya menuju sekolah kita."

Aku melihat ke sekitarku—memang benar, hari ini sepinya sangat tidak wajar. Biasanya jalanan ini ramai oleh murid-murid sekolah kami yang lainnya. Tapi hari ini, rasanya... orang yang melewati jalan ini hanya satu-dua saja.

"Tunggu—bukannya itu berarti.. kita berdua sudah **sangat** terlambat... Rin?"

"...Ah.. iya, aku tidak berpikir kesitu.."

"..BAKAAA!" Aku menarik tangan Rin dan membawanya berlari. "Aku tidak sudi kalau harus dihukum lagi oleh Miriam-sensei!"

.

.

.

_**Ding Dong,**_ suara Bel yang berbunyi secara terus menerus itu berbunyi tepat ketika kami sampai di dalam gedung sekolah. Aku dan Rin mengambil nafas bersama-sama, mencoba mengatur nafas agar bisa kembali normal. Rin tidak menunjukkan ekspresi kelelahan—wajahnya masih datar seperti biasanya. Tapi aku tahu bahwa sebenarnya, ia merasa 'kelelahan'.

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan melihat keadaan gedung sekolah yang sangat sepi. Padahal biasanya—ketika bel baru berbunyi, disini masih banyak berkumpul anak-anak yang berjalan menuju ruang kelas, tapi hari ini... penjaga sekolah yang biasanya berdiri di samping loker pun tidak kutemukan.

"..Apa kita benar-benar sudah terlambat... ya?"

"Entahlah. Tapi.. Bel nya saja baru berbunyi tadi, 'kan?"

Memang benar—aneh sekali jika bel baru saja berbunyi tapi lantai bawah sudah sesunyi ini.

"Kita coba saja dulu pergi ke ruang kelas, mungkin semua anak berkumpul lebih cepat karena ada pengumuman.."

_Dan keputusanku untuk pergi ke dalam ruang kelas itu.._

_Merupakan sebuah kesalahan besar._

.

.

.

"...Semua anak-anak menghilang.."

Rin memutar bola matanya seraya menoleh, melihat ke dalam seluruh ruangan kelas. Tidak banyak tas yang tersimpan di samping meja—beberapa kursi kosong semenjak awal, dan yang lebih pasti, tidak ada satupun teman kelasnya disini.

"Aku.. akan coba lihat ke kelasku. Tapi firasatku buruk—Rin, lebih baik kau ikut bersamaku."

Rin mengangguk pelan dan mengikutiku di belakang, sementara aku menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga dimana kelasku berada.

Dan hal pertama yang kulihat begitu sampai di lorong lantai tiga adalah..

"Apa.. ini?" Boa mataku membesar melihat pemandangan di hadapanku—_scene _yang begitu mengerikan, namun pemandangan ini tidak asing lagi di mataku. Pemandangan ini adalah pemandangan yang.. betul-betul mirip dengan kejadian 10 tahun lalu.

_July Nightmare._

Tubuh tak bernyawa yang bergelimpangan di hadapanku kini berbentuk mengenaskan—banyak bekas gigitan dimana-mana, seakan tubuh mereka sehabis dilahap oleh monster yang kelaparan. Namun tubuh-tubuh yang sekarang masih tidak bergerak ini akan hidup kembali tak lama lagi.

"RIN, AYO LARI!"

Aku dengan cepat menarik tangan Rin—dan kali ini, aku tidak begitu peduli jika ia merasa kesakitan karena aku menariknya dengan kasar. Aku mempercepat langkah kakiku, berharap bisa kembali ke rumah sebelum mayat-mayat itu hidup kembali dan mengejar.

Langkahku akhirnya sampai menuju gerbang utama sekolah, membuatku bernafas lega karena bisa keluar dari dalam gedung sekolah. Walau aku tidak tahu dengan pasti kalau semua ini berarti kejadian _July Nightmare_ sudah terulang kembali—jika firasatku sudah berkata buruk, lebih baik aku mengikuti firasatku saja.

"Len... mereka datang.."

Aku menelan ludah mendengar kata-kata Rin dan menoleh ke belakang perlahan—dan sekali lagi, hatiku tak bisa menahan rasa panik yang muncul. Puluhan mayat yang tadi aku lihat di lorong, sekarang sudah bangkit kembali menjadi boneka pemakan manusia yang tak punya akal pikiran.

Tragedi _July Nightmare_ yang terulang.

"Sial—Rin, kau masih sanggup berlari, 'kan?"

Rin mengangguk, dan mempererat genggaman tangannya. Jelas sekali bahwa Rin ketakutan—namun ia tidak bisa menunjukkan rasa ketakutannya itu.

Aku mengambil jalan pintas yang terletak diantara gedung-gedung tinggi di tengah kota—semoga saja mereka tidak mengejar sampai kesini, pikirku.

"Len—"

"Rin, kumohon, bertahan sedikit lagi!"

"Bukan—jangan ke arah sana!"

Tepat setelah Rin mengatakan kata-kata itu, ratusan—bukan, ribuan Zombie sudah menghadang dan menghalangi jalan keluar kami satu-satunya. Suara langkah kaki yang berjalan perlahan pun mulai terdengar dari belakang. Intinya; keadaanku dan Rin saat ini benar-benar gawat.

Aku melirik sesaat ke arah Rin yang masih memasang wajah netralnya—namun tangannya yang bergetar karena ketakutan sudah jadi cukup bukti bahwa ia sesungguhnya sangat, sangat ingin berteriak dan menangis.

Aku mengepalkan tangan kananku sekencang mungkin, merasa menyesal karena pada akhirnya—aku tidak bisa melindungi Rin.

Heh, Bodohnya. Padahal aku sudah dengan penuh percaya diri berkata akan melindungi dia.

"Maafkan aku ya, Rin..."

"Eh?" Rin menatapku bingung, sementara aku sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan matanya yang selalu kosong itu.

"Aku pada akhirnya tidak bisa melindungimu. Maaf.. kalau kita harus mati bersama disini."

Rin mengatupkan mulutnya, matanya kini melihat ke arah lain. Lalu Rin mempererat genggaman tangannya padaku.

"Setidaknya, aku mati bersamamu, Len."

Bola mataku membesar, walau hanya sesaat—setidaknya sebelum aku mati, aku mendengar hal yang membuatku bahagia.

"Pfft, di jaman seperti ini, ternyata masih ada yang mengatakan hal norak seperti itu?"

"Hah-?" Aku dan Rin dengan cepat menoleh ke arah sumber suara—suara ringan yang dengan santainya mengomentari kata-kata Rin di dalam keadaan terjepit seperti ini.

"Aku disini~"

Mataku menangkap sosok seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna kuning cerah yang sedang menyeringai lebar. Rambut panjangnya tertiup angin, membuatku pada awalnya tidak sadar akan apa yang sedari tadi ia bawa bersamanya.

Benda yang lumayan besar, berwarna perak dan kelihatannya berisi alat peledak-

Tunggu—sebuah _bazooka_?

"Minggir kalian, kalian masih ingin hidup, bukan?"

Gadis itu lalu melompat dan mendarat tepat di hadapanku dan Rin, dan dengan senyum penuh percaya dirinya itu—ia mengarahkan _bazooka_ miliknya ke arah ratusan Zombie yang sedang berjalan tak stabil.

"Waktunya kalian semua menemui ajal, boneka sialan."

_**DHUAR!  
**_

Suara ledakan yang disusul dengan suara teriakan dari Rin yang tak sempat menutup telinganya pun terdengar. Aku memeluk Rin yang memejamkan matanya, sambil melihat gadis asing tadi menembakkan _bazooka_ seperti orang gila. Namun berkat dia—aku dan Rin selamat dari ratusan Zombie yang semenjak tadi mengejar kami.

"HAHAHAHAH! RASAKAN! KALIAN PIKIR, ORGANISASI _ANTI-DOLL _SUDAH MUSNAH, HAH? TIDAK, KAMI SEMUA MASIH BERDIRI TEGAK TANPA KALIAN KETAHUI!"

'_Anti-Doll?'_ tanyaku dalam hati. Aku sepertinya pernah mendengar nama itu—

"Organisasi pemberantas Doll... yang dulu menyelamatkan kita.." Ujar Rin dengan suaranya yang kecil. "Mereka selalu mencari organisasi yang membuat Virus Doll... dan berusaha membunuh semua anggota organisasi _Doll Creator _yang ada.. tapi.. sepertinya mereka belum berhasil.."

Akhirnya otakku menemukan potongan memori tentang '_Anti-Doll'—_Ya, organisasi yang dulu menolongku dan Rin, sampai kami bisa hidup mandiri walau tanpa bimbingan orang tua. Organisasi yang bertugas membunuh _Doll _jika obat penawar belum ditemukan, dan Organisasi yang bertugas untuk mencari akar dari pembuat virus _Doll._

Tapi—itu berarti.. gadis itu adalah anggota _Anti-Doll?_

"Kalian berdua, kenapa bengong saja?!" Gadis itu mebentak aku dan Rin di tengah-tengah pertempurannya. "Ayo, bantu aku!"

Gadis itu melemparkan dua buah Pistol ke arah kami, dengan kata lain—kami harus membunuh _Doll _yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit ini. Tapi melihat jumlah yang tidak separah tadi—terima kasih pada gadis yang memakai _Bazooka_ ini—aku dan Rin tidak punya jalan lain.

"Rin, hati-hati memakai Pistolnya, ya." Ucapku pada Rin, yang menjawab dengan anggukan singkat.

Dan—pertempuran pun dimulai.

Gadis dengan rambut kuning panjang itu masih seru menembakkan _Bazooka _miliknya sampai banyak _Doll_ berubah menjadi potongan-potongan daging. Sementara aku dan Rin sibuk mengarahkan peluru ke arah _Doll_ yang terus menghampiri sedari tadi.

Pertempuran yang entah kapan bisa selesai.

"Hey, kalian! Naiki tangga ini, di atas gedung ada helikopter yang menunggu. Kita tidak mungkin membunuh semua _Doll_ ini sekarang!" Gadis itu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah sebuah tangga besi yang berakhir di sebuah atap gedung. Aku dan Rin mengangguk, dan aku membiarkan Rin menaiki tangga terlebih dahulu.

'_Aku tidak yakin kau membiarkannya naik duluan karena tidak ingin ia jatuh, atau hanya karena kau ingin melihat ce—'_

'_**DIAM!'**_Aku berteriak dengan lantang—di dalam hati—kepada suara yang selalu berbicara di dalam kepalaku ini. Entah siapa dia sesungguhnya, semenjak dulu ia sudah sering berbicara di dalam kepalaku. Dan aku yakin—dia adalah orang yang berbeda, atau dengan kata lain, itu bukan suaraku atau khayalanku semata saja.

Aku dan Rin sampai di atas atap gedung, dan dengan cepat gadis berambut kuning tadi menyusul. Ia mendorong kami masuk ke dalam helikopter, dan dia menembakkan peluru terakhirnya ke arah _Doll_ yang masih tersisa di bawah. Tak lama kemudian, ia menaiki helikopter menyusul kami.

"Cih, waktu bermain sudah habis. Sampai nanti, boneka-boneka sialan!"

Dan dengan kata terakhir itu, kami pun pergi menjauh dari kerumunan para _Doll_.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadi aku belum memperkenalkan namaku, bukan? Namaku Lily."

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan, akhirnya aku dan Rin sampai di markas _Anti-doll_ yang terletak di udara. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa membangun markas di atas udara, yang penting markas ini aman dari serangan para _Doll_.

"Namaku Len... dan dia saudariku, Rin." Rin mengangguk kecil.

"Sekarang, aku tidak akan basa-basi lagi. Melihat kalian tidak mungkin kami simpan kembali ke dunia bawah—maksudku, tempat kalian berasal, bagaimana kalau kalian menjadi anggota _Anti-Doll?_" Ucap Lily seraya menatapku dan Rin. Aku sejenak menelan ludah.

"...Aku tidak keberatan—tapi—Aku tidak mau membahayakan Rin.. dia.. tubuhnya lemah."

"Aku tahu, penyakit _Half-Doll_ itu 'kan?" Lily menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa besar yang tersimpan di pojok ruangan. "Kau tahu, kami sedang meracik kembali obat penawar untuk penyakit itu. Walau kami belum berhasil sepenuhnya, sih."

"Obat—" Wajahku dengan cepat memunculkan senyuman lebar. "Kalau begitu—"  
"Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini, bocah." Lily menyeringai. "Kalau gadis bernama Rin itu mau menjadi bagian dari organisasi kami, obat itu akan kami beri secara cuma-cuma."

Aku terdiam sejenak, senyuman lebar tadi seketika hilang dari wajahku. Sekarang otakku penuh dengan berbagai perdebatan batin, di antara ingin mendapatkan obat itu, dan tidak ingin Rin terluka.

"Aku.. aku akan menjadi bagian dari organisasi kalian."

Aku menoleh ke arah Rin dengan wajah terkejut. Rin terlihat tenang saat mengatakan hal tersebut, dan Lily di hadapan kami hanya mengeluarkan raut wajah yang 'puas'.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, mulai saat ini kita adalah teman. Dan kalian adalah bagian dari organisasi." Lily mengulurkan tangannya dan menepuk bahuku. "Aku jamin kami tidak akan membuat adikmu terluka, atau sakit parah. Kami janji. Lagipula, kami punya antibiotik sementara untuk orang yang terkena penyakit _Half -Doll_, agar tubuhnya tidak ambruk ketika ia berusaha mengingat emosi."

"Kau lebih baik memegang ucapanmu. Kalau tidak.." Aku menatap Lily, tepat ke arah matanya. "Aku tidak jamin akan nyawamu..."

Lily melepaskan tangannya dan bergerak mundur perlahan. Rin juga terlihat menatapku, dan bola matanya sedikit membesar. Entah apa yang membuatku berbicara seperti tadi—suara yang dingin itu aku rasa bukanlah suaraku. Tapi keinginan untuk menghabisi nyawa seseorang yang menyakiti Rin—aku tahu, itu adalah keinginan dari diriku yang sesungguhnya.

_Ada yang salah dengan diriku._

"Aku bercanda, Lily-san." Aku tersenyum tipis ke arah Lily, dengan maksud mencairkan suasana yang tadi sedikit tegang. "Tapi kalau benar terjadi sesuatu pada Rin, aku tidak akan tinggal diam."

"A-ah—tenang saja, aku tidak pernah mengingkari janjiku sendiri." Lily berbalik dan memberi tanda pada kami untuk mengikutinya. "Kemarilah, aku akan perkenalkan kalian pada anggota organisasi yang lain."

.

.

.

"Lily—kau selamat?!"

Seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah muda yang kelihatannya—berumur 20 tahun, menghampiri Lily dan memeluknya erat. Gadis itu kemudian bergumam, _'Syukurlah.'._

"Luka, aku pasti selamat. Para _Doll_ itu terlalu rendah untuk levelku." Jawab Lily seraya tertawa kecil. "Oh, aku membawa dua anggota baru. Mereka dua orang yang selamat dari penyebaran virus _Doll_ beberapa jam lalu."

Lily membawa Luka kepada aku dan Rin—yang terdiam karena gadis bernama Luka ini entah kenapa menatap kami dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ah, selamat datang di organisasi _Anti-Doll_ kami. Namaku Megurine Luka, level A-2, sama dengan Lily. Semoga kalian senang berada disini." Luka tersenyum lembut—senyumannya mengingatkanku terhadap Ibu.

"A—aku Len Kagamine." Ucapku sambil membungkuk. "Dan ini Rin—saudariku."

"Salam kenal. Bagaimana kalau kita ke ruang tengah? Disana anggota organisasi lain sedang berkumpul. Kami sedang mendengarkan pengumuman dari komandan."

Aku mengangguk, lalu menarik tangan Rin dengan pelan. Kami pun mengikuti Luka dan Lily melewati lorong dan memasuki pintu yang membawa kami ke suatu ruangan besar. Di dalam ruangan itu banyak orang berkumpul—membicarakan sesuatu yang sepertinya penting.

"Komandan, Lily membawa dua orang baru. Mereka orang yang selamat dari penyebaran virus."

Suara luka membuat perbincangan mereka terhenti—dan seorang lelaki dengan rambut panjang berwarna ungu menoleh ke arah Luka. Kurasa, ia yang menjadi 'Komandan' disini.

"Aah, selamat datang, selamat datang!" Lelaki itu beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki, dan melihat ke arah kami seraya tersenyum. "Aku komandan disini, namaku Gakupo Kamui. Semoga kalian bisa betah berada disini. Dan karena kalian baru masuk hari ini, kurasa kalian harus memulai dari level E-5?"

'Level', aku ingat tadi Luka juga membicarakan sesuatu soal level saat memperkenalkan dirinya. Apa yang dimaksud 'Level'..?

"Level adalah kedudukan, dimana tiap tingkatnya menentukan seberapa kuat kalian dan seberapa siap kalian dalam menghadapi jumlah _Doll_ yang tidak sedikit." Gakupo tersenyum, menjawab seakan ia bisa membaca pikiranku. "Nama kalian?"

"A-aku Len Kagamine, dan ini Rin."

"Len dan Rin. Kalau begitu, aku sebagai Komandan, dengan bangga mengatakan.."

"_Bahwa mulai hari ini, kalian adalah anggota organisasi Anti-doll"_

_._

_._

_._

"Ah, dua orang sudah lari, ya~" sosok dalam jubah hitam itu tertawa kecil. "Ya sudahlah. Kurasa boneka-boneka manis milikku ini suatu hari juga akan menangkap mereka.."

"_Karena mereka adalah boneka spesial milikku seorang."_

_._

_._

_._

_**To be continue**_


End file.
